Eden Leeds: The 95th Hunger Games
by Yodog12345
Summary: Eden Leeds has lost many things to the Capitol, but never her freedom. Now, thrust into the Hunger Games with her long time boyfriend, she has to cope with the fact that to win, her friends can't make it out alive.


**Hello and welcome to book 1 of the Eden Leeds Series. It's called The 95th Hunger Games (for obvious reasons). This is divergent universe from the original by Suzanne Collins. Peeta and Prim never got to be reaped and as a result, Cato won the 74th Hunger Games.**

**Anyway, R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

I let my black hair fall over my face before pushing it away. I stayed still and listened for the tell-tale clicking noise made by the Grey Hare. I knew that one was close. There were hundreds of them all over the timber forests.

I used to hunt with my dad all the time. Whenever he wasn't cutting down trees we'd come down here for hours and just hunt. Sometimes it would be deer, sometimes rabbits or even pheasants, we'd just hunt. It also made good meals for our family. That was then.

Now, I'm left alone because of the Capitol. The peacekeepers killed him because he was being humane. Trying to save an old lady from a whipping. It was horrible. It was a public execution as well. To send a message to all those who thought they could stand up and defy the Capitol, "We are in control."

7 years later, I'm now cold and distant. That day changed me, I saw a black hole and wanted to dive in. For years I sat on the edge, trying to decide what to do. It took six years, but finally, I took the fatal step.

Yet I was saved. Yeah, it sounds cliché, but Arron made a difference. He grabbed me by the hand and admitted that he'd been keeping an eye on me. He's the one person who realized I was in trouble and he's the one who saved me.

There was a rustle in the bushes and I turned quickly, raising the small dagger in my hand and doing a full 180. I watched the bush in which held my rabbit and slowly approached, anticipating the lovely stew I would enjoy tonight.

The rustling grew louder and louder as the animal approached. I also approached, but slowly, hoping to ambush it and give it no chance to run.

Then the animal burst from the bush and I stifled a gasp because from the bushes leapt not a rabbit, but a timber wolf.

I backed up, my breathing becoming shallow. I tried to stay confident, but how could you with those piercing eyes boring right into your skull. I suddenly forgot everything I'd ever been told. Fear permeated my mind and I began to back away.

That's when I remembered something important, wolves only attacked when threatened. I stood up slowly and began to walk past it in a wide circle, making every move slow and deliberate. In the blink of an eye, something horrible happened. I lost my footing and my knife flew right at the wolf. It growled and jumped at me.

SMACK! The wolf began to whimper and ran off. I saw a piece of wood lying next to me and immediately knew what had happened. I looked up with a smile, knowing that Arron would be standing near me, and sure enough, there he was.

"Having trouble Eden?" He called out while he walked over to me.

I picked myself up and brushed off all the dirt and pine needles. Underneath, you could see my hunting clothes. A large grey woolen coat with a hood which was currently down, black tracksuit pants that were extremely warm and black boots which were soft on the inside and waterproof on the outside.

"I had it under control," I joked, smiling at the time.

"Really?" He smirked and laughed at the same time, "Anyway, it's time," he said solemnly. My smile immediately disappeared, replaced by a frown.

"Yeah, well, I came out for a reason," I stated.

"The same reason as every year," he murmured, "I know that the Hunger Games killed Zalia, but today is just the reaping, and once that's over, we can go home and have something warm and yum for dinner, hey," he said, trying to cheer me up.

A smile started to creep across my face and he saw it. Arron turned away and began to bow to an imaginary audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, I, the great Arron, have made the impossible happen... Eden Leeds is happy," he proclaimed.

I laughed and punched his shoulder in a friendly way, "Shut up," I laughed. Arron smiled, then he leaned over and held up a very dead rabbit, "Caught this on the way," he added, then threw it to me.

"It'll do," I told while examining it.

Arron began to walk off and I followed, the day had started out just greatly.

Everyone was looking at me weirdly as I walked towards the town centre for the reaping. I wasn't dressed like those others, who make it seem like a big thing. Big, puffy dresses and nice suits. What was their problem, the games were horrible, not a party, not an event, an abomination.

So I was wearing my hunting clothes. As if I was going to dress up for what killed my sister, yeah, that sounded like a fun idea.

Zalia. She had competed in the 69th Hunger Games. I was 13 and excited. Zalia had always talked up the fact that she could win, she could do it. But as I watched more and more, I grew scared. Zalia was injured in the bloodbath and it didn't look like she'd continue.

Then a District 2 girl, Serenity, ended her life. One swift cut with her sword and Zalia was no more. I didn't leave my room for a whole week after that. That was the second family member I'd had to watch die.

I reached the town centre and went and stood in my age group, the 17 year olds. I stood across the square from the 17 year old boys, a.k.a where Arron was standing. I could see him, making a joke. That was just like him, trying to lighten the mood.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by our Districts escort, Kaylee Beed. Today she was wearing a massive dress that I think was supposed to resemble a snowflake. I can never tell with Capitol clothing. She also had bright white hair and white makeup on. Whenever an Escort tried something this elaborate, it meant something big was happening. They may not know what, but it was going to happen.

"Good morning everyone," she called out in her overly high and happy voice, "Before we start, I'd just like to say, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour."  
Kaylee walked over too a glass bowl on her left, "As always, we will start with the girls," She exclaimed as she began to lower her hand into the bowl.

Inside were many little slips of paper that held the names of all the girls in our district between the ages of 12 and 18.

I crossed my fingers and whispered, "Please not me," as Kaylee picked up a slip of paper.  
She then walked back over to the centre of the stage and unravelled the slip.

"And the District 7 tribute for 73rd annual Hunger Games is...Eden Leeds," she exclaimed.

For a couple of seconds I just stood there, shocked. Did she say Eden Leeds. Then, a hand pushed me into motion and I began walking onto the stage.

I finally made it after what seemed like ages and stood there. Unmoving and shocked horribly. I would almost definitely never see Arron or Mum or my sister Rose ever again.

Kaylee smiled and then walked over to the boys bowl, "Now, for the men," she explained, but I wasn't really paying attention until she called out, "Your male tribute is... Arron Pollard."

I suddenly choked on my own breath as Arron walked up. A few people who knew us in the crowd gasped and mum began to cry, knowing how hard this would be on me.

"Why was no-one volunteering for him," I thought. This was cruel, inhumane and terrifying.

I looked over to Arron who looked a little like me, horrified. We leaned over the altar in the middle of the stage and shook hands, like we were told too.

Kaylee then grabbed our hands and held them like my history teacher told me they used in a sport called boxing.

"District 7, give your tributes, Eden Leeds and Arron Pollard, a big hand. And once more, Happy Hunger Games." She called out.

* * *

**Hi, so that's chapter 1. I'm also giving a warning. I am currently managing a website called Marvel NEW! FanFiction. You can find it at .com**

**Thats the web address. If you want to write a series for a Marvel Hero go there, if you know a friend who would like it, tell them, because the sooner it starts, the more I can write.**

**Anyway, my warning is, I may take long times to update.**


End file.
